User talk:Reinbowe
hello guys, I'm a new player of this game. I just hope this cabal wiki will help a lot of players like me understandard the game more. keep it up and more power! NATION QUESTS: The list of ALL the actual quests you need for the Warp/Map code for Port Lux, and the all wanted quest list for Nation Choose. The Truth About The Research Group (10 quests) - The investigation Committee - Markus's Excitement - The Worry of the Merchants - The Officer's Recommendation - The Problem Child, Naain - The uncontrollable Arionell - The Worried Aike - Bein's Request - The Items Naain Stole Away - Naain's Laboratory The Sage Tower (1 quest) - The Appointment of the 8th Sage The Book of Apocalypse: Part 1 (6 quests) - Veradix's Visit - Veradix's Request - Captian Mark's Test - The Legacy of the Sages - The Fighter Who Leads the Stars The Secret Organization: Part 1 (7 quests) - The Flow of Destruction - The Concern of the Guards - The Leader of the Knights, Luaan - Maintaining Order - The Opposition of the Merchants - The Owner of the Emblem - Reporting to Veradix The Secret Organization: Part 2 (7 quests) - The Beginning of Another Search - The Cranky Alchemist - Tesky's Conditions - The Shady Wizards - The Wizard's Laboratory Part 1 - Arionell, Immersed in Trouble - The Wizard's Laboratory Part 2 The Book of Apocalypse: Part 2 (5 quests) - Sirius' Summoning - The Second Piece - The Third Piece - Apocalypse Card - Veradix's Destiny The Book of Apocalypse: Part 3 (10 quests) - The Second Knight - Another Knight - The Search - The Troublesome Investigation - A New Colleague - Promise of a Meeting - Clue 1 - Clue 2 - The Last Card - The Last Knight (You’ll get the Map Code here) The Sword of the Guardian (18 quests) - The Vanished Knight - The Owner of the Third Card - Pursue, Patren - Arionell? Aike? - Sacrifice - Sirius' Letter - Port Lux, Heathens - Arionell Leaves - The Sacrifice of the Heathens - Candid Provocation - The Undead Clan - The Return of Arionell - The Restless Companion Star - Maintaining Battle Lines - Bitter Enemies in the Same Boat - The Altar of Blizzard - Another Beginning - The Outbreak of War The War (7 quests) - The Burgeoning War - The Void in Order - The Dissolution of the Merchants - Conveying a Cryptogram - Guerilla Warfare - The Mechanic Demons - An Armistace Agreement The Missing King (20 quests) - Doubt - The End of Wandering - Patren's Wherabouts - The Discovery of the Survey Party - Silverwood's Identity - The Clan Master - The Sad Arionell - Meeting in the Seaside Cave - The Spy in the Tower - The Child with the Revelation - The Plant Clan and the Wizards - A Union with a Stern Customer - Tesky's Aid - The Tiny Onwer of the Red Jungle - Betrayal - The Land of the Metal Clan - The Ties of the Heathens - The Truth Told by the Aldebaran - The Arrow that Lost Its Master - The Dark Clan and the Cabal Cabal Vs. Cabal (27 quests) - Mystic Blade - The Truth of the Seventh Core - The Location of the ASC Core - Prometeus - ASC Controller - The Conclave of the Metal Clan - The Ancient City of Ruins - The Nature of the Wizards Guild - The Steel Alliance - The Advent of Destruction - A Child Is Crying - Betrayal - The Wound - They Enemy, Silverwood - The Return of Sirius - The Unraveling Plot - The Land of the Undead - The Enemy Behind(g) the Wall of Ice - Where Is Aldebaran - The Third Sage - Confrontation with a Traitor - Sorrow - Yuan's Preparations for the End - The Legacy Hidden in the Tower - What Naain Saw - The Vampire Rigel - The Incomplete Succession War Clouds (5 quests) - The Foolish War - The Life-Threatening Cold - The Unceasing Rain - The Wrath of the Shrine Guardian - The Tower of Sages, Divide That's all, a total of 123 quests, good luck doing them